Photoacoustic gas detectors provide a simple way of analyzing the composition of gases. Since the analysis of the composition of ambient air is becoming increasingly important, e.g., due to pollution, a photoacoustic gas detector that is configured to monitor the concentration of the constituents of a gas with a rapidly changing composition is desirable.